


Two Captains Walk into a Bar

by greeneggs101



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Major Character Death Refers to Post Torchwood Season Three Only, Post Reichenbach, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3), Romance, post Reichenbach reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the joke's not funny at all.</p>
<p>John is drinking in Cardiff pub while Sherlock has run off without him. Again. He meets Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Captains Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously debating not posting this at all because of reasons but decided "what the hell" and did it anyway.
> 
> This came about after having two very similar dreams about the plot so I decided to write it down. I'm playing around with timelines a bit so if it seems a bit AU on the part of Torchwood, that's why. Torchwood itself isn't mentioned much, just Jack and Ianto's relationship. This is also my first time writing for Jack. I hope it didn't screw him up too much.
> 
> Beta'd by me and not brit-picked. If anything is glaringly obvious, let me know.
> 
> Please enjoy.

John raised his glass in an unvoiced request for another pint and settled back in to half watching the game as his glass was filled. The bar was packed earlier but it had slowly dwindled down as it became obvious that England was going to win the rugby match against Wales. John had been silently cheering earlier for the team. He wasn’t cheering too loudly though as he was currently in a Welsh bar. 

John sighed into his drink. He could have been celebrating with Lestrade at the Pub if he wasn’t in Cardiff. But then a case turned up and Sherlock was off, with John not far behind. However, once they reached Wales, Sherlock took off to parts unknown while John was sleeping in and didn’t leave a note or hint of his current whereabouts. 

That had been this morning. Now, at near midnight, John decided to have a few at the pub while Sherlock was who knows where doing who knows what. Wherever he was, he obviously didn’t need John.

The doctor knew he shouldn’t have taken it so personally. Sherlock had been traveling alone for nearly 2 years before he showing back up at Baker Street. He had even brought milk, but received a black eye for his troubles courtesy of John Watson. It had been another few months before John acquiesced to join him on a case, but their relationship wasn’t what it used to be. Sherlock often left John alone to go running after criminals, but he always asked John to join him to crime scenes. 

The contradictory actions had John’s head spinning trying to make sense of it all, and he had hoped that a pint or two would at least clear his head. Instead the alcohol muddled things more and John laid his head on the bar to settle the thoughts.

“Whoa there! You might have had one to many.”

John’s head shot up. That wasn’t the voice of the bartender. For one it was too young and two, it was too American. He turned towards the voice and found a man, possibly in his thirties staring at him with a smirk on his face and a pint in his hand.

“Must be lady troubles,” the man continued as he sat down. 

Remaining silent and turning back to his drink, John tried ignoring the stranger. 

However, the stranger took John’s silence as a “no” to his previous statement and continued speaking. “Guy troubles then.”

“You know, it’s really none of your business!” John exclaimed heatedly. His cheeks enflamed in embarrassment at his outburst and he buried himself in his drink, only daring to glance back at the stranger after he had taken another swig.

The stranger’s dark eyebrows were raised and his smirk had widened into a full grin. “Oh that pretty much confirms it.”

John glared. “I’m not telling a stranger about my bloody problems.”

“Oh well that’s easy enough to fix. Captain Jack Harkness.” The man held out a hand and John felt compelled to take it.

“Doctor John Watson.” 

“See?” The man, Harkness, grinned. “Now we’re not strangers. I’m told I’m a very good listener…most of the time.” He smiled widely, showing off his white teeth.

John huffed and tried to suppress a returning smile. He nodded towards Jack’s coat. “What branch of the military were you in, Captain?”

Jack looked at his coat and sort of shrugged. “Ehh… I kind of moved around a bit.”

“Didn’t think you could just ‘move around,’” John pointed out. “I’m pretty certain they would have mentioned that when I enlisted.”

“Oh? A military doctor?”

“Army. I’m a Captain myself.”

Jack chucked. “Two captains walk into a bar…sounds like the beginnings of a bad joke.”

Chuckling, John finished off his drink and ordered two more pints. “It’s not what you think. The guy. He’s just a friend…colleague.”

“Ooh.. A friendly colleague?” Jack teased, his eyebrows once again rising in amusement.

“Shut up.” John hid a smile in his drink. “We work and live together…and we were…are friends. It’s complicated.”

“Sounds like.” Jack grinned. “Is he hot?”

John blushed again and buried himself back in his drink. 

“Ohh that pretty much confirms it.” Jack laughed and patted John on the shoulder. 

“It’s not like that. And like I said it’s complicated…for nearly 2 years I thought he was dead.”

Jack stopped laughing. “Oh?”

John nodded. “He…well… do you remember a few years back when the national papers were selling a story about a fraud detective?”

Jack shook his head. “Sorry mate.”

“I thought everyone in Europe knew about it. It seemed like it was all anyone could talk about.”

“I’ve been traveling for years. Just sort of ignoring the news.”

John nodded. “At least someone doesn’t know. He’ll be happy about that.” He took another drink. “Essentially my friend, Sherlock, he’s…. brilliant…just absolutely brilliant and mad and irritating…but mostly brilliant.” John chuckled, “We solved crimes, I’d blog about it and sometimes Sherlock would forget his pants…”

Jack smiled, “In public?”

“Buckingham palace.” John smiled and continued to giggle. “His brother was so furious.”

Jack joined in. “Solving crimes then? Must have attracted some bad press then.”

John sobered up and nodded. “Something like that. More like attracted the wrong crowd. He gained an enemy, a madman who masterminded crimes and let others take the fall. He called himself a consulting criminal, the antithesis of the Consulting Detective career Sherlock created for himself.” John took another swig. “For the longest time I thought Sherlock admired him. Finally a criminal who could match Sherlock move for move. Sherlock was never bored.” 

“Bit dangerous though.” Jack commented, ordering another round for the both of them.

“Yeah. I would get so angry with him. It wasn’t until Sherlock and I were handcuffed—“

“Kinky.” Jack interjected, but a glare from John silenced him from further comment.

“We were running from the police. Sherlock was darting into every corner and when we finally found the criminal, he had taken on a new identity and it became clear that an elaborate scheme had been hatched to defame Sherlock. I had never seen Sherlock so scared. Not for himself, but for what Moriarty, the criminal, was planning.” John reached for his new drink. “Less then 24 hours later I was forced to witness as my best friend took a step off a 5 story building.” 

“Fall like that should have killed him.” Jack remarked. “I should know I….” seeing John’s questioning look he trailed off. “I kind of have experience.” He finished vaguely and took a sip of his own drink. 

John ignored the strange statement and continued his story. “Anyway, long story short, Sherlock had a back up plan that he implemented that allowed him to survive the fall and he went after Moriarty’s network of criminals to bring it down.”

“Leaving you behind to mourn him,” Jack mused.

“Yeah…He showed up nearly 2 years later, with a carton of milk in his hands. Of all things.” John sighed. “It shocked me so much I nearly blacked out. By the time I regained my senses he had placed the milk in the fridge and was demanding tea. I punched him instead.”

“Fair enough.” Jack chuckled. “You must care about him an awful lot.”

“Its not like—“

“I’m not saying it is, though it is obviously becoming that way.” This time Jack didn’t back down from John’s glare. “Look, John, I may not know what kind of relationship you had before all this happened, but its obvious that what ever it was it’s changed. At least on your end.”

There was a lengthy pause, both men nursing their pints while the bartender rinsed glasses. Finally John took a deep breath and acknowledged out loud what he had been thinking since Sherlock’s funeral. “You’re right. I love him. Probably more than I have ever loved anyone. Not that it’s going to matter.”

“Why not?”

John grinned. “When we first met he told me that he’s married to his work. Since we’ve been back he’s been switching from ignoring me to including me in everything he’s doing. I can’t tell if he wants me to leave him to his marriage or if he wants to be what we were. I don’t know if I can go back to that. So I’m stuck in limbo while he’s dashing off, risking his own life again.”

“You should tell him.” Jack said quietly. 

John shook his head. “No…I don’t want to ruin what ever we do have. I don’t want to risk it.”

Jack suddenly slammed his fist on the bar, causing the few patrons and the bartender to look at him sharply. Jack ignored them all and turned to John. “I mean it. You need to tell him.” 

John was still startled. “But… He won’t reciprocate it… He’s married to his work. He abhors anything sentimental.”

“Relationships and feelings can change.”

“Not for Sherlock.”

“Dammit John! Yes they can. You don’t want to lose him again with out telling him. Trust me. You can’t let him die again without letting him know how you feel. Just trust me on that. You’ll regret it. Forever.” Jack took a deep breath and finished his nearly full glass in one go. Slamming the glass on the counter he continued. “You have a second chance John. That’s more than most people get. Don’t waste it. You may not want to risk what you have because it’s easy. But the reward for taking that risk would be phenomenal.” Jack’s voice trailed off. “It’s worth the risk,” he finished. 

John had calmed down from the shock of Jack’s earlier outburst and he laid a hand on his companion’s arm. “I have a feeling you’re speaking from experience. “

The arm slipped from John’s grasp as Jack’s body retreated inward into his coat. “Yes…god… he was so damn young.”

“Accident?”

“Murder…in a way. He was poisoned. We were…well… saving the world.” Jack chuckled but it was humorless. “It was so important…and in the end we succeeded. But the cost…” he trailed off and John ordered him another drink, and a glass of water, just in case. 

“What was his name?”

“Jones…Ianto Jones.” Jack smiled but John could see the held back tears. “He was also brilliant. Devious too. And sexy as hell.” He let out a weak chuckle. “Looked good in a suit, too.”

John reached over and placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, much like Jack had done earlier. “Did you ever…?”

“We were together…but I never told him I loved him…not till he was already gone. He told me though…as he died. I tried telling him not too. I thought it would be easier.” Jack sighed, and suddenly John believed the man to be much, much older than his appearance. 

Suddenly Jack let out a laugh that, again, had no humor in it, though he was smiling. “That’s enough about me though. I had my chance. I’m not lucky l like you. I don’t get another chance with Ianto.” 

John passed Jack the glass of water and watched as he downed it. “Do you really think it’ll be worth it?”

Jack’s eyes were distant in memory, but he nodded. “At least then it’ll open the possibility for something new, instead of leaving you wondering what might have been.” 

“Yeah but—“

“John.” A new voice cut through. A much deeper voice. 

John turned around and saw Sherlock standing there, his hands behind his back and an open cut oozing blood down his forehead. “Oh what have you done now?”

Sherlock seemed confused until John began fussing over his head. “Oh that. It’s superfluous. The suspects managed to get themselves captured by Cardiff police as I was chasing them. Dull. They admitted their crime immediately once I revealed their mistake in killing the canary. We can return to London on the half-past train.” He turned to Jack. “Hello.”

Jack gave a wave and turned his head to John. “I was right. He is hot. Lucky.” 

John’s face heated up and he dared to glance up in Sherlock’s face. Sherlock had only furrowed his brow in apparent confusion. John mentally let out a sigh of relief. Apparently innuendo hadn’t made a place in Sherlock’s mind palace yet. “Actually Sherlock, it’s late and I’m tired. Let’s just stay at the hotel another night and leave in the morning.” John took a deep breath and looked towards Jack for support. Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

John turned back to Sherlock. “Besides… I have something I want to discuss with you.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John, but didn’t deduce anything out loud. “Very well. Dinner?”

John smiled. “Starving… Let me just pay the bill.” 

Sherlock nodded and went towards the exit to wait. John pulled out a few bills to cover his and his companion's tab. 

“Oh you don’t need to do that.” Jack tried to return the money.

John shooed his hand away. “No, no. I want to repay you. For everything.” John laid a hand on Jack’s again. “Thank you. Are you going to be alright?”

Jack nursed his glass of water. “Yeah… I will be. Eventually.” He raised his glass towards John. “Cheers mate. Go have fun.”

John nodded and turned back towards the exit. He hesitated again before actually leaving and turned back “If you ever need…anything… just come find us. 221B Baker Street in London.” 

Jack nodded. “Got it. Though I hope if I do come, I interrupt a rather spectacular shag.” 

John chuckled and headed towards the door, following Sherlock towards whatever restaurant Sherlock found that evening. 

Jack quickly finished up his drink and headed out the door. He wandered the streets of Cardiff aimlessly for a few hours before nearly running into a couple kissing on the sidewalk. 

He turned back to apologize but quieted when he saw his near collision went unnoticed. Jack smirked as he turned back around and briefly wondered whom he felt more sorry for: John for having to stand on his toes or Sherlock for having to crane his neck awkwardly. 

Ah well. They’d get it eventually. They had plenty of time to practice.

Incidentally, when Jack did find himself in London once again he stopped by 221B to check up on John. He was only half surprised to find John answering the door in his pants and a too large purple shirt that had been buttoned wrong. Behind him, Sherlock materialized in what appeared to be a bed sheet, yelling that whatever case Jack had brought had better be at least an 11 for interrupting such a spectacular shag. 

Jack laughed until he had to hold on to the doorframe to keep his balance.


End file.
